sonic_the_hedgehogthe_powerpuff_girls_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Going to Soleanna/The Legend and the Mission Begins
Sonic the Hedgehog ’06/The Powerpuff Girls ’98: The Movie (Exterior; Townsville Entrance; Day) (We then see a wide shot of the skyscrapers of Townsville with the entry sign reading “Welcome to Townsville”) Narrator: (Voice-over) The City of Townsville…. (A blue blur zips by the sign into the city) Narrator: (Voice-over, glumly) Is saying goodbye…. (Exterior; Townsville; Day) (The blue blur zips by on the sidewalk of the street) Narrator: (Voice-over, joyfully) For now, that is! (Exterior; Utonium Residence; Day) (The blue blur arrives at the front door of the house, but the figure that made the blur is shadowy) Narrator: (Voice-over) For there is no crime or danger today! No siree! (At the front door, a hand wearing a white glove knocks on the door) Narrator: (Voice-over) Today, Townsville’s popular crime fighters, the Professor, and their old friends of theirs…. (The front door opens, revealing nothing at first) Narrator: (Voice-over, dramatically) Are going…. (Then it revealed the Powerpuff Girls, consisting Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, happily carrying their own suitcases and bags) Narrator: (Voice-over, joyfully) On vacation! (Then the figure is revealed to be none other than….) Narrator: (Voice-over) With the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog! (The Powerpuff Girls greeted their friend) PPGs: Hi, Sonic! (Sonic stepped aside politely while the Powerpuff Girls slowly floated to the driveway with their belongings) Sonic: Hi, girls! (At the Utonium car, Professor Utonium finished packing his suitcase in the trunk. He and the Powerpuff Girls then proceed to pack the Powerpuff Girls’ belongings in the trunk as well) Utonium: Everyone ready? Sonic and PPGs: Yeah! Sonic: Meet you at the airport! (He zips by, gone already. Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls happily went into the car and buckled up) Buttercup: Can’t wait for this vacation to begin! Bubbles: The sights and sounds! Even sun, sweat, and souvenirs! (She giggles) Blossom: Soleanna, here we come! (Utonium pulls out of the driveway and drives to the airport to meet Sonic) Narrator: (Voice-over) Oh, yes! Soleanna, the City of Water! A beautiful metropolis that runs by monarchy and tourism! (Exterior; Townsville International Airport; Day) (While the Rock Version of the Powerpuff Girls Ending Theme Song played in the background, the airport is busy as usual as Utonium’s car pulled into a spot in the parking lot. At the entrance is where Sonic and his friends awaited them. His friends consisted Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, and Team Chaotix, consisting Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. As soon as Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls arrived with their belongings, they go in) (Interior; Townsville International Airport Gateway; Day) (Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic’s group, after happily bidding Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, the Pokey Oaks class, and the Mayor goodbye, arrived with their plane tickets and after checking them, the flight attendant welcomed them onboard) (Interior; Soleanna Airline Plane #971; Day) (The group placed Utonium’s suitcase into the upper storage area and they seat and buckle up, looking happy and excited, although Knuckles and Espio were just calm, but happy) (Exterior; Townsville International Airport Runway; Day) (The plane takes off into the air to the direction of Soleanna. Elsewhere on the runway, two separate private planes are taking off as well, one with a crown symbol and the other with a skull symbol) (Interior; Private Plane with crown symbol; Day) (Inside, Princess Morbucks, Daddy Morbucks, and their servants are relaxing on the plane, with the servants catering to Daddy Morbucks and Morbucks, as it takes off to Soleanna too) (Interior; Private Plane with skull symbol; Day) (Then this plane revealed all of the villains, consisting Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, consisting Bossman, Slim, and Shorty, and the Gangreen Gang, consisting Ace D. Copular, Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William “Billy” W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish, relaxing and not saying a word to each other as it takes off to, surprise, surprise, Soleanna, for they’re going there for a vacation too) (Exterior; Sky; Day) (Elsewhere, a familiar red battleship secretly and silently follows the three planes to Soleanna) (Interior; Egg Carrier; Day) (The inside revealed Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, and the Rowdyruff Boys, consisting Brick, Boomer, and Butch, looking eagerly with evil smirks, as if they’re on a big evil mission of some kind with Eggman’s three robot henchmen, Orbot the male red orb-shaped robot, Cubot the male yellow cube-shaped robot, and Tribot the female blue pyramid-shaped robot working on the controls. Next to them at the bottom right corner lay a black and purple evil-looking scepter) (Exterior; Soleanna International Airport Runway; Evening) (The plane carrying Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic’s group lands on the runway. Elsewhere, the two private planes, one carrying Morbucks’ group, and the other carrying the other villains, landed on the runway as well) (Exterior; Soleanna International Airport Entrance; Evening) (Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic’s group exit with their belongings, and take separate cabs to get to their hotel. At another part, Morbucks and her group took a limousine to the hotel as well. After the limousine left, the rest of the villains also hitchhiked a ride in different vehicles to the city of Soleanna instead) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Evening) (The cabs carrying Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic’s group drove by two monumental statues, one of a girl of royalty, and the other a little grass fairy-like creature flying next to three four-legged creatures. In their own cabs, the group noticed the statues and became curious about them, while Utonium, after noticing, would be glad to give explanations later) (Exterior; Hotel Helia entrance; Evening) (The cabs arrived at the hotel and dropped off Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic’s group. They then go inside to check in) (Interior; Hotel Helia Lobby; Evening) (Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic’s group checks into their suite and they go there) (Exterior; Hotel Helia Entrance; Evening) (Morbucks’ limousine pulls up and she and her group go in to check in) (Interior; Hotel Helia Lobby; Evening) (Morbucks’ group checks into another suite as well and they go there too as the theme song concluded) (Interior; Hotel Helia Suite 1; Night) (Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic’s group, having already settled in for the night, are relaxing, enjoying their dinner from the all-you-can-eat buffet and Cream, Cheese, and the Powerpuff Girls, except Buttercup, are enjoying some cartoons on TV) Cream: (Giggling) This is so cute! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Bubbles: (Eagerly) Here comes my favorite part! (On the TV screen, the cartoon showed the hero throwing an explosive whipped cream pie onto the villain’s face, causing it to explode and the villain was all blackened from the explosion, like how “Looney Tunes” was when something explodes in their faces. The girls and Cheese laughed their heads off at it, except Buttercup that is) Buttercup: What’s the point of all these baby shows? (Even Knuckles agreed with Buttercup) Knuckles: Yeah. Especially when we want to do something more fun than that tomorrow? (Utonium, reading the papers, spoke up brightly) Utonium: Actually, there is something we can do tomorrow. Sonic's group: What? Utonium: Look at the page on this paper. (The group read the page and became interested, except Knuckles and Espio) Blossom: Soleanna’s Festival of the Sun, huh? Bubbles: What’s that? Blossom: That’s the festival where both the people here and the tourists celebrate this kingdom’s golden age created by the Sun God, Solaris. Utonium: Very good, Blossom. The festival happens to perform every year on August 6th. And every year on that festival, the Ruler of Soleanna gets to light the Royal Soleanna Pedestal Beacon to start the festivities. Tails: And the current ruler of Soleanna is Princess Elise III. Bubbles: (Excitedly) Ooh! A Princess?! Blossom: (Excitedly) Really?! Amy: (Agreeing with Blossom and Bubbles) I heard so much about her! Vector and Charmy: So did we! Sonic: I would like to meet her. Cream: I wish to meet her too, Mr. Sonic! Cheese: Chao, chao! (Knuckles and Espio shrugged) Knuckles: I guess I’ll try to meet her. Espio: If you and I have the chance. Bubbles: Is there a possibility that I can get the Princess’ autograph? Utonium: Lucky for you, Bubbles, yes. Bubbles: Yay! (Sonic and Blossom suddenly remembered about the statue of the royal woman they saw earlier) Blossom: Come to think of it, while we were in the cabs, me and my sisters saw two giant statues in the city. Sonic: Ironically, so did I. Knuckles: We all did. Utonium: Then you must have noticed that the first statue is of Princess Elise III herself. Sonic, Blossom, and Bubbles: Really? Utonium: Yes. And the second statue you saw resembled a little grass fairy creature flying next to three four-legged beasts, right? (Sonic's group nodded) Utonium: According to the people here, the grass fairy creature is called a Celebi. Sonic's group: A Celebi? Utonium: Yes. A Celebi is a little grass fairy creature with the ability to travel through time. Sonic: No way! Utonium: And there is a clan of Celebi rumored to live in the forests of this country. Amy: And what are those three four-legged beasts? Utonium: Those three four-legged beasts are in fact Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Espio: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune? Utonium: They are the three legendary Elemental Beast Guardians of Soleanna. Entei is the Elemental Beast Guardian of Fire and Earth, Raikou is the Elemental Beast Guardian of Electricity and Light, and Suicune is the Elemental Beast Guardian of Water and Wind. They help protect both the Celebi Clan, this country, and the world from Solaris’ attempted wrath. Sonic's group: Attempted wrath? Utonium: Yes. Legend says that 1,000 years ago, this country’s Sun God, Solaris, became a god and a guardian under the promise that he would protect Soleanna and the world from danger and past mistakes. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune joined him and became Guardians of Soleanna too. And the Celebi Clan was created by Entei, Raikou, and Suicune to help protect the world’s time and space from being destroyed. However, greed, hatred, and power consumed Solaris when he became extremely jealous of the world’s peaceful life and the fact that Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and the Celebi Clan will take his place as Soleanna’s official gods and guardians. Deciding to get rid of the beasts and use a female Celebi of royalty’s power to stay a god and guardian forever, Solaris captured the Celebi Queen, possessed her, and used her power with an unknown collection of gems to try to destroy the time-space rift and recreate it as a world full of flames and darkness. However, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune teamed up with a group of chosen heroes, stopped him with their powers from the mysterious gems, rescued the Celebi Queen, and imprisoned Solaris, making him temporally tamed. However, due to Solaris’ dark fiery powers, the Celebi Queen died upon being rescued, but somehow, she was revived by an unknown healing power from the Celebi Clan. Charmy: Nobody knows how that power activated? Utonium: Unfortunately, no. That is a mystery no one could solve. Anyway, after the Celebi Queen was revived, Solaris was sealed away by this country’s royal family into a form of a little harmless white flame with the help of both the chosen ones, the guardians, and the mysterious gems. And it has since remained with the royal family up until 10 years ago. Tails: What happened 10 years ago, Professor? Utonium: 10 years ago, a tragic accident occurred while the Duke of Soleanna and his scientists tried to tame Solaris in an underground laboratory beneath the old Soleanna Castle to help fix past mistakes and make the world a better place. The Duke and his scientists were mortally wounded from the incident’s explosion and they eventually died from that result later that day. All except one scientist who just passed away from pneumonia a year ago. He said that he witnessed Solaris splitting into two forms, one in the form of a fiery lava monster representing Solaris’ fire, and the other, a dark tar-like shadow representing Solaris’ darkness. Blossom: Did anybody stop them? Utonium: The surviving scientist said they were. He said the shadow side of Solaris, after temporally blinding him and knocking him out, was caught by someone that looked like a black animal and sealed inside a dark artifact they called the Scepter of Darkness, even though he doesn’t know what species the animal that captured the shadow side was. And the fire side…. Well, it was sealed away in an unknown seal, according to a mysterious silver white hedgehog that helped escort the Duke’s unconscious daughter out. And nobody knows where that seal is since. Bubbles: How did you learn about this? Utonium: I read that story in the paper back home 10 years ago the day after the accident. (The group became lost in thought, until Buttercup broke the silence, changing the subject) Buttercup: Well, I’ll be glad to meet this Celebi Clan and the three Elemental Beast Guardians, but I’m not meeting that Princess. (The group got surprised by Buttercup’s decision) Sonic: Not meet the Princess? Why not? Buttercup: Because I bet the Princess here apparently must be a snobby rich girl. Blossom: Buttercup! Utonium: Buttercup, you shouldn’t judge royalty by their appearance. It’s like the old saying goes; “Never judge a book by its cover.” Charmy: The Professor’s right, Buttercup. Vector: Everyone here says that the Princess is a really kind-hearted girl. Amy: She loves her kingdom and people. Cream: And she cares for them. Bubbles: Kind of like on what we see in the movies! Buttercup: (Unsure) Well…. Utonium: Buttercup, if you go to the festival tomorrow night and meet the Princess, you’ll understand. Buttercup: Go to the festival? Blossom: Yeah. Bubbles: Wouldn’t it be fun to see the princess light up the beacon to start the festivities? (Buttercup slowly started to get interested and excited as the others encouraged her) Sonic: And think of all the art making exhibits. Tails: And the craftsmanship. Amy: And dancing. Cream: And the parade. Blossom: And the fireworks. Bubbles: And the garden exhibit. Charmy: And the food. Sonic's group, except Buttercup and Charmy: The food?! (Now interested, Buttercup excitedly gave in) Buttercup: (Screams in excitement) If that’s true, then count me in! Blossom: So you’ll go there? Buttercup: I just said count me in! Utonium: Then it’s settled. We’re going to the festival tomorrow night. Sonic's group: Yeah! (They prepare to go to bed then) (Interior; Hotel Helia Suite 2; Night) (Morbucks is eating her dinner in the form of a glass of ice cold water, Salisbury steak, broccoli, and mashed potatoes while reading the catalog on Soleanna’s Festival of the Sun. Suddenly, a servant comes up to her with the phone) Servant: Miss? Morbucks: Who’s on the phone? (She begins drinking her water) Servant: Just a certain gem-obsessed bat. (She spits the water out in surprise) Morbucks: Rouge?! What’s she doing here?! (She takes the phone and answered) Morbucks: Why are you here in Soleanna?! (She listened and got surprised) Morbucks: You what?! (She listened) Morbucks: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. (A short pause) Morbucks: But I’m on vacation! Why do I have to cancel it for you and Sedusa?! (She listened. Then she grudgingly sighed) Morbucks: Fine! I’ll get Fuzzy and meet you and Sedusa at White Acropolis! (A short pause) Morbucks: Okay! Bye! (She hangs up and goes to the bathroom while grumbling in anger. She comes out, dressed in her winter version of her costume and spoke to Daddy Morbucks) Morbucks: I’m heading out, Daddy. (Daddy Morbucks pats her on the head and gives her a handful of dollars) Morbucks: I love you too, Daddy. (She leaves the suite to go on her mission) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Night) (Fuzzy is playing his banjo, which he calls Jo, peacefully when Morbucks appeared, getting his attention by clearing her throat) Fuzzy: Princess? What are you doing here? Morbucks: I’m here to come get you because Rouge and Sedusa need our help on an important mission at White Acropolis. Fuzzy: Why do we need to get involved? (Morbucks got agitated, and then spoke calmly at first) Morbucks: You really want to know why? (Fuzzy nodded, and then she screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs) Morbucks: (Screaming) BECAUSE IT’S OUR MISSION!!!! I’M ONLY DOING IT SO I CAN RESUME MY VACATION!! (Fuzzy rubs his finger in his earless spot from Morbucks’ screaming and got annoyed) Fuzzy: Ya didn’t have to scream! Morbucks: I don’t care, now let’s go immediately! Fuzzy: No thanks. (He resumed his banjo playing when Morbucks angrily snatched it away and Fuzzy got angry) Fuzzy: Hey! Give me back my property! (He chased after her when Morbucks held it over the canal, making Fuzzy stop in his tracks) Fuzzy: You wouldn’t! Morbucks: Oh, I would. If you don’t help me, then I will drop this to its watery grave without hesitation! (Concerned for his banjo, Fuzzy got nervous as Morbucks slowly started to let go, and then Fuzzy stopped her by waving his arms) Fuzzy: Stop, stop! Alright, I’ll help! (Morbucks holds the banjo out to Fuzzy, giving it back) Morbucks: Thank you. (She changed the subject) Morbucks: Now let’s get to White Acropolis, chop-chop! (Fuzzy rolled his eyes, but followed Morbucks to the train station anyway) (Interior; Soleanna New City Train Station; Night) (Morbucks and Fuzzy went and got their tickets to White Acropolis and boarded the train heading there) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers